


Someday, Somewhere, Somehow

by PitofInsanity



Series: Toy Soldier [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: CG!Spinel, Family Feels, Gen, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitofInsanity/pseuds/PitofInsanity
Summary: Spinel has to admit, it’s a really nice day for a picnic. The sky is bright, the weather, pleasant, and the expanse of flowers looms like a tidal wave before her.This is fine.Or, Spinel and gardens do not mix.(A CG!Spinel story set before the series.)
Relationships: Crystal Gems & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Spinel & Steven Universe
Series: Toy Soldier [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563904
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Someday, Somewhere, Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> A note to new readers, 
> 
> This work is part of a series written in non-chronological order and as such, each entry is written to stand alone to the best of its ability while still keeping continuity with the rest of the AU. That being said, it is encouraged to start with "Toy Soldier" to get a gist of the story. 
> 
> The non-chronological nature of this series also means that references to other works in this series may be present. Therefore, a list of recommended fics to continue with, if desired, is found below.
> 
> 1\. "Toy Soldier"  
> 2\. "Old Programing"
> 
> Again, this series can be read in any order with the basic premise being that Spinel has been a Crystal Gem since the war.

Spinel has to admit, it’s a _really_ nice day for a picnic. The sky is bright, the weather, pleasant, and the expanse of flowers looms like a tidal wave before her.

Someone touches her hand. She turns to watch as Pearl gently pries clenched fingers from the abused forearm beneath without a word. 

Spinel swallows thickly at the unspoken question in the air and shakes her head.

“... If you’re sure?”

She nods much too quickly and winces. “Steven worked hard on this,” is all she says in reply.

* * *

_“I’m_ _so_ _excited to meet you!” she squeals, bounding forward to wrap the taller gem in a tight embrace. Her diamond stiffens beneath her and Spinel springs back quickly. “Ah! I’m sorry! Do you not like hugs? That’s okay! I can do handshakes, high-fives, or even,” she pauses, backflipping into a handstand before continuing, “stuff like this! Anything you want! Just say the word!”_

_Pink Diamond stares at her for a moment, expression unreadable. Then a small grin splits her face as she giggles into her hand. “It’s okay. You just surprised me, is all. What other tricks can you do?”_

_The jester falters slightly. Are smiles supposed to look that sad? But then again she_ _was_ _just made. Perhaps it’s nothing._

_“Oh, loads of things! Singing, dancing, you name it! Oh, oh! Do you like games?”_

* * *

This is fine.

“Yo, Spins.”

It’s fine. She’s fine. Totally and completely fine.

“Spins.”

Everything is _great_.

“Spinel!”

The lanky gem starts violently, nearly dropping her plate. She turns to see Amethyst watching her with concern and flushes brightly. “S-sorry I… Did you say something?”

“... I asked if you were gonna eat that,” Amethyst says, gesturing to the half-eaten sandwich on her plate. “You okay, Spins? You look-“

“I’m fine! Just fine. I’m just…” she trails off, laughing awkwardly. “Tired...”

“Are you sick?” asks Steven.

She turns to him with the best grin she can muster and ruffles his hair. “Nah, kid. Just had a long night, is all.” 

The seven-year-old visibly brightens. “Oh good! Pearl always says you can’t have cake if you’re sick.”

“Hah, bet she does. But I’d bet she’d make an exception for this one. It was made by a master chef, after all.”

Steven beams at the praise and turns his attention back to his own food. Spinel’s smile falters.

The darkness claws at the back of her mind. She digs her fingers into her knee to keep herself from slipping.

Greg hums beside her. “Hey, little man, before we cut into the cake, why don’t we go for a quick walk?”

“Y-yeah!” pipes up Amethyst. “ I saw a stream on the way in! Bet we’d find some cool bugs and stuff. Right, Garnet?”

“I predict so. C’mon Steven.”

“Okay!” he cheers enthusiastically, food forgotten. He runs off with Amethyst and Greg close behind.

“That will give you fifteen minutes. I’ll try to buy you more,” the fusion whispers as she passes.

Spinel nods jerkily and somehow manages to keep herself together until the others are out of earshot before crumbling. Pearl grabs her hands before she can begin tugging at her hair and pulls her into a hug.

Pearl murmurs something in her ear. Maybe, it’s assurances, maybe, it’s a song. She can’t tell through the static. 

But that’s okay. Just the sound of her friend’s voice is enough.

* * *

_Spinel frowns at the juggling supplies littering the ground. Perhaps her latest act was a tad too ambitious even for her._

_Or maybe she just needed a break. She’d been at it for days, after all. But the thought of her diamond’s increasingly strained smile has her trying again._

_(She’ll get Pink to smile for real one day, she swears. She has to.)_

_“Okay, once more, from the top!”_

_The warp pad chimes, breaking her concentration. The supplies clatter to the ground yet again as she gapes at her unexpected visitor._

_“P-pink!” she stutters, glancing at the mess at her feet. She falls to her knees in an attempt to clean. “I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t expecting you. I-“ she pauses. Are those_ _tears_ _in Pink’s eyes? “A-are you alright?”_

_“... I’m fine,” says the diamond after a lengthy pause. “Were you practicing? Let’s see it then.”_

_“I-I’m afraid this bit’s not ready yet, sorry. Would you like to see one of the older ones? Or maybe we could just… I dunno… talk? I hear that helps-“_

_“Stop,” growls Pink under her breath._

_Spinel falters. “I- Sorry, I… S-stop what?”_

_“Stop this! This…” she says gesturing wildly in the air, “_ _thing_ _you do where you_ _pretend_ _to be my friend.”_

_“B-but, I_ _am_ _your friend-“_

_“No, you’re_ _not_ _!” Pink screams, eyes screwed shut in frustration. “I only have_ _one_ _friend and she… I… Y-you’re just a_ _toy_ _! A cheap imitation! So stop pretending to be my friend!”_

_(Spinel doesn’t remember much after that. Just flashes of ruined pavement and a phantom sting of pain from where she was thrown into a pillar by the force of the diamond’s voice._

_There may have been an apology. There may have been tears. Of that, she’ll never be sure._

_What she does remember is a sound like glass shattering as she slowly shifts her hands into the Homeworld salute._

_“Y-yes, my diamond. Of course, my diamond.”)_

* * *

The next thing she knows is hushed giggles and a gentle prodding on her shoulder. She shifts, blinking groggily at the amused faces of her friends. Groaning, she buries her face back into Pearl’s shoulder with a blush.

The pale gem chuckles. “We’re cutting the cake. Do you want some?”

“Yes,” comes the muffled reply.

The cake, as it turns out, is somewhat undercooked and has some eggshells mixed in. Still, surrounded by her friends, her _family_ , it’s the best thing Spinel’s ever eaten. A fact, she’s sure to let Steven know.

Yeah… it’s a really good day for a picnic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I just wanted to thank you all so much for your support. I do read your comments and they mean the world to me. I’m just shy, haha. So thanks!


End file.
